My Maple Leaf: Rewrite
by Kaitrice
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first story! A girl who was abused by her father gets adopted into the Fujioka family and attends Ouran with a music scholarship. She meets Haruhi's friends and is drawn to one Shadow King. Rated T for violence and cursing. Kyoya/OC
1. A Family?

_**This is the rewrite of my first story. Please enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters other than Kaede. **_

**A...Family?**

"_You little bitch!" my father screams as he kicks me in the stomach. I taste the metallic liquid known as blood in my mouth as I start crying._

"_I-I'm sorry F-father," I apologize in a quiet voice. I get no response. Instead I get my hair tugged as I am forced to stare into my father's eyes. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and it is sickening. I see his fist flying towards my face..._

I shoot up into a sitting position. As I check my surroundings for signs of _him_ I realize it was a dream and I am back in my bedroom. The door opens and startles me but I realize it is just Yoshiko-san, the caretaker of the orphanage. That's right; an orphanage. My so-called father is currently in jail for child-abuse and attempted murder. That dream I had was the memory of 2 years ago when I was 14 years old before that man stabbed me in the back...literally. Luckily, someone was walking by, heard my screams and my father's curses and called the police. I was taken to the hospital where they fixed me up although I still have a jagged scar that starts right between my shoulder blades and goes down for about 5 inches.

I've forgotten to introduce myself haven't I? My name is Akamori Kaede. I am 16 years old now and I have red hair that stops right at my shoulders and slightly big blue eyes. I love music, especially rock, classical, pop, and techno. Yoshiko-san has actually taught me how to play the piano, violin and guitar and she says I have a very nice singing voice. She loves music as well and told me it would be a great outlet for my feelings. I sometimes like to write my feelings into songs and play them on my instruments.

Anyway, back to Yoshiko-san at my door. "Kaede-chan, you awake yet?" she asks in her gentle voice that has a slight rasp to it. "Hai," is all I reply since I'm still a little shaken up.

"Another nightmare, huh?" She asks as she goes to sit on my bed. I nod while she pulls me into a warm hug. "Well, cheer up because I have a surprise for you," she smiles as I look at her quizzically. "I have been talking to my friend; his name is Fujioka Ryoji, about how he recently got a new job that pays more money. He wishes to adopt someone and get this; he wants someone around the age of his daughter," Yoshiko-san says with so much excitement I start to smile. "His daughter, Haruhi, is just a year younger than you so I told him about you. He wishes to meet you," she says. I gape at her. Someone actually might want to adopt me? Normally people prefer to adopt younger children so that they can have that whole experience of parent-hood.

"When will he be here?" I ask, feeling butterflies already flouncing around in my stomach. "He is here now with Haruhi so you better hurry up and get ready," she winks at me and chuckles at my face. I get out of bed and find a purple and black checkered skirt with a plain black top that has lace on the long sleeves. I brush my teeth and hair and slip on my black, pink, and yellow converse hi-tops. I take a deep breath, open my door and head out into the lobby where I see a woman...no that's a man dressed as a woman...Alright then. He is waiting with a girl my age with short brown hair and large, kind brown eyes.

They are talking with Yoshiko-san as I stand awkwardly in the doorway. I shuffle on my feet and, once again, take a deep breath and enter the room. Everyone turns to see me and the man, who I am guessing is Ryoji-san, smiles a big smile at me and starts saying how cute I look. "Kawaii! It's so nice to meet you Kaede-chan! I'm Fujioka Ryoji," he exclaims as he approaches me to give me a hug and instinctively I flinch away. He takes notice to this and I think _'He won't want such a shy, broken girl.'_

"I-I'm-I'm sorry," I stutter.Instead of frowning he just gives a warm smile and backs up a little and looks towards the girl who I assume is Haruhi.

"This is my daughter, Haruhi," he introduces her as she gives a friendly smile and approaches slowly. "Like dad said it is great to meet you. We've both heard great things about you." I blush and look to the ground. "T-thanks. It's nice to meet you too," I respond quietly as I bite my lip. I don't really take compliments too well and I am naturally shy around new people.

"Yoshiko-san, can I talk to you?" I hear Ryoji-san ask and I look up thinking that he will say how he doesn't want me after all. "I would like to adopt Kaede-chan. From now on she will be Fujioka Kaede!"

For the umpteenth time today I am shocked out of my mind. I start to feel the stinging sensation of tears in my eyes. "R-really?" I ask as the tears start flowing freely. Ryoji-san—or now since we are family I will drop the honorific—approaches me once again, this time slowly and I will myself not to flinch away as he envelops me in hug. It is a fatherly hug; one I have never experienced before. Haruhi puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles, "I think you will be a great sister Kaede. Welcome to our family."

"A...family?" I am at a loss for words. I am filled with so many emotions: anticipation, anxiety, and most of all, joy. Pure joy. "Thank you R-ryoji, Haruhi. T-thank you," I say through choked sobs. Ryoji releases me and goes off with Yoshiko-san to fill out the official paperwork. After about ten minutes he comes out with the official adoption papers. I am now Fujioka Kaede. I am going to start a new life now.

_**Character Info**_

_A/N: I got this blank OC template from VisionaryDame on DeviantArt. _

_**Name**_: Fujioka Kaede (Last, First)

_**Age**_: 16

_**Gender**_: Female

_**Nickname(s)**_: Kae-chan (Hani-senpai), Kae (Haruhi)

_**Birth Date**_: May 27th, 1998

_The Character's Appearance_

_**Appearance**_:  
She has medium length red hair that goes just to her shoulders. Her eyes are a very deep blue color. These colors came from her parents who were of European descent and had moved to Japan before they had Kaede. She is of average body weight for her height and is a little curvy. She is 3 inches taller than Haruhi and 6 inches shorter than Kyoya for reference. Whenever she is nervous, embarrassed, crying, angry, or extremely happy her face turns slightly red. She has a jagged scar running a few inches down her back. She also has scars on her wrists from her cutting herself.

_**Height**_: 5' 5

_**Weight**_: 135 lbs

_About the Character_

_**Personality**_:  
Kaede has low self-esteem from when she was abused. Her father yelled many insults at her every day. However, Yoshiko from the orphanage helped her slowly build it back up. It's still low but not as bad as it used to be. She is pretty shy around new people and finds it easier to talk to adults than it is people her age. She has Asperger's Syndrome which makes her a little awkward in social situations. That combined with her social anxiety disorder makes her extremely nervous of saying or doing the wrong thing and being rejected. Later in the story, she opens up more and shows her slightly sarcastic, snarky side. She enjoys jokes and pranks. She loves to make other and herself laugh. She is still anxious around new people but is able to be freer around her friends. She is relatively smart but not as much as Haruhi. Her real strength is in her music abilities.

_**Fear(s)**_: Being left alone, slight Haphephobia _(phobia of being touched; She doesn't really like new people touching her without permission. She needs to trust someone first. The reason Ranka was able to hug her in the first chapter was because she decided to put her trust in him.)_, Brontophobia _(fear of thunder)_

_**Likes**_: Sweet foods, Spicy foods, her friends and family, music, art, Anime, Manga, Books, Jokes and Pranks

_**Dislikes**_: Sour foods, Bullies, People who are arrogant and full of themselves and who use their wealth, looks, etc to hurt others for their own entertainment

_**Habit(s)**_: She chews on her thumbnail or lip when anxious. Sometimes if very anxious or angry she can make her lip bleed.  
_**Flaw(s)**_: She has a problem with blowing things out of proportion. AKA she can be over-dramatic sometimes (not like Tamaki though). She will start crying over things that others don't see as that bad. She also sometimes takes playful teasing as insults and will get defensive. She can jump to conclusions easily and be impulsive.

_**Talent(s)**_: She can play the guitar, violin and piano and she can sing. She also sometimes writes songs.

_The Character's Relationship With Others_

_**Love Interest(s)**_: Ootori Kyoya

_**Friend(s)**_: All the host club members.

_**Enemy(ies)**_: Ayanokouji and other rabid fangirls, her father 

_The Character's Academic Information_

_**School**_: Ouran Academy

_**Year**_: 2nd

_**Financial Class**_: Commoner

_**Host Club Member?**_: Yes

_**Title of Character**_**: **She is a helper and performer.  
**  
**_**Rose Color**_**: **Her rose is peachy at the base and then flares to red at the tips. Since she isn't a host she doesn't hand them out. Instead she will have vases of them where she performs.

_**Reason(s) for Join the Host Club**_**:**  
She joined to help Haruhi with her debt. She also thought it would be good to socialize with her sister's friends.

_**Not much change for this chapter. I did combine the character info to this chapter.**_


	2. Coming Home and Meeting the Hosts

_**I do not own OHSHC! I decided to change how Kaede meets the boys so here it is! The new and improved Chapter 2!**_

_'blah blah' _means thoughts.

**Bold means Hikaru and Kaoru talking together.**

**Coming Home and Meeting the Hosts**

I follow Haruhi and Ranka (that is what he said to call him) to the bus stop. I carry my guitar and violin that I had saved up money for. It was just a cheap beginner's guitar and violin that I got together for about 16,000 yen ($160). In my backpack is my laptop that Yoshiko-san got me for my 16th birthday. Ranka rolls my suitcase which doesn't contain much, just some shirts, pants, skirts, and one dress.

During the bus ride, I begin asking Haruhi questions about herself. I learn that she lost her mother ten years ago so we have something to sympathize with each other. My mother left my father and me when I was nine years old. We ask each other simple questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Haruhi asks.

"Purple. No doubt about it. You?"

"I don't really have a favorite. I like a lot like red, green, purple and blue. Alright, next question. Is that your real hair color?"

"Yeah. My parents were from a European country and they both had red hair and blue eyes. What do you like to do for fun?" I ask.

"I love to read and I also enjoy hanging out with my friends from school. We are all in a host club together."

"A host club? But you're a girl." I am thoroughly confused.

"Well...it's a long story," she explains how everyone thought she was a boy and she broke an expensive vase. She now works as a male host to pay off the debt. The hosts know her real gender but no one else does.

"Wow. That is quite a big secret. I don't think I could pull it off," we both giggle. I haven't been this relaxed around someone except Yoshiko-san. Haruhi seems really nice. I hope her friends will be nice too.

"Hey, since you have so many musical talents, you should apply to Ouran's music scholarship. I think Tamaki-senpai said the auditions are coming up in a couple of weeks. If you want I can get you in. Tamaki-senpai is the headmaster's son so I can get you a spot." Haruhi informs me. My eyes widen from the shock.

"I-I don't know if I would get in...but I guess it's worth a try," I smile.

-Time Skip to Night-

*****Haruhi's POV****

Once we got back to the apartment we set up the extra bed in my room for Kaede. _'She seems so nice yet she still is nervous about everything. I hope if she does get into Ouran the guys will be nice to them.'_ I shudder to think of what Hikaru and Kaoru could do. '_I should have a talk with them beforehand.'_ Kaede and I go to our room after unpacking her clothes. We say good night to each other and fall asleep.

I wake with a start to the sound of screaming. It's from Kaede so I rush to her bed to see what's wrong. Her eyes are shut tight and she is shaking and curled up in ball. She almost looks like she is protecting herself from something with her arms covering her head. I realize she is having a bad nightmare. I try to wake her and Dad runs in to see what's wrong as well. He sees what is going on and rushes to Kaede's side and pulls her into a hug. He rocks back and forth to calm her down and I grab her hand for support. Her cries die down as she wakes up. She takes one look around and immediately realizes what happened _'I guess it happens often.'_

"I-I-I'm sorry. I woke you guys up," she apologizes as she hiccups from her crying. Dad and I smile at her.

"Sweetie, it is no problem. You must have been through so much and holding so much inside. This is no big deal. Remember, Haruhi and I are your family now so we will always help you," Dad says to her. I'm proud of him. He is doing this for Kaede and is acting more grown up than he sometimes acts.

I decide to pop into the conversation and say, "Dad's right. I'll always be here to talk to you. Just come to me when you need to," I smile at her and she smiles slightly back and nods.

"T-Thank you. I think I'll try to go back to sleep now," she yawns. _'I'm sure she is tired with all the moving and changes going on.' _I think to myself.

Dad leaves to go back to his room after saying good night and I make my way over to my bed as Kaede lies back down.

There were no more nightmares that night.

_Kaede's POV_

It has been a few days since my adoption. Haruhi said that her friends wished to meet me so we are currently heading towards a park near the apartment. I'm really nervous. I know I'm comfortable around Haruhi but normally I really suck at being around others my age.

"Looks like they're already here," she points out the limo in front of the entrance to the park. The jitters are even worse now.

"I don't know about this Haruhi…" I stop walking but she grabs my hand and sends me a smile.

"It'll be fine. I already briefed them on how shy you are so they should know not to touch you or mess with you too much," she says convincingly. I sigh and nod while she pulls my arm to make me start walking again.

We enter the park and since I have no idea who I'm looking for I just stare at the ground while Haruhi looks for her friends.

"Ah! There they are. Come on."

She drags me to a very eclectic group of six teenage boys. They are all very handsome.

"HARUHI!" the tall blonde runs towards us and I shrink back slightly.

"Calm down Senpai. Geez. Hey let go!" Haruhi chastises the boy as he hugs her. He has slightly shaggy blonde hair and indigo-colored eyes. They aren't completely purple nor are they blue. The rest of the group walks towards us. There is another blonde boy who looks to be very young. He has light brown eyes and is holding onto a pink bunny. Next to him is a very, very tall guy who is kind of intimidating. He has an emotionless expression and he has short, dark, spiky hair. Then there are two boys who look exactly the same. Twins. They have flame orange hair that is styled in a fashionably spiky style and their parts are on different sides. They have topaz colored eyes that have a strange glint in them. I'm assuming that they are mischievous. The last guy is about as tall as the first blonde boy and he has black hair that is styled in a clean way. He has dark eyes that are framed behind oval glasses. He gives off a mysterious vibe.

Suddenly the tall, blonde is bowing in front of me, catching me off guard.

"You must be Haruhi's sister. She never mentioned how beautiful you are, Princess," he says charmingly. He grabs my hand but I quickly retract it and bring it close to me.

"Tamaki-senpai I told you she doesn't like to be touched randomly," Haruhi scolds him.

"My deepest apologies, Princess. My name is Suoh Tamaki and I am the King of the Host Club," he stands up and waves his hands dramatically.

"I-I'm K-Kaede…" I say, not looking him in the eye. Tamaki turns and points to the other guys. "Men introduce yourselves!"

The two ginger twins introduce themselves next.

"I'm Hikaru," the one with the parting to his left says. "And I'm Kaoru," the one with the parting to his right says. **"And we're the Hitachiin twins!"** they finish.

The small blonde boy walks up pulling the tall black-haired guy. "Hi Kae-chan! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Hani! I'm a third year!" I'm shocked that he is actually older than I am but brush it off. Hani then points at the taller boy, "And this is Morinozuka Takashi but everyone calls him Mori. He's also a third year."

Lastly the boy with the glasses introduces himself. "I'm Ootori Kyoya. It's a pleasure," he says with a smile that I can't help but feel isn't genuine.

"I-it-it's nice to m-meet you a-all," I stutter looking at the ground. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I hate my stutter.

"Awwww your shyness is adorable!" Tamaki squeals. I just blush harder and duck my head.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Haruhi asks the group.

"We could go to" "a commoner's shopping mall!" Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Tamaki asks. Hani exclaims that he would love to while Mori nods and Kyoya shrugs. I nod as well.

"I'll call the limo," Kyoya pulls out his cell and makes a call to his driver. Not too long after, a limo pulls up.

"Ladies first," Tamaki gestures Haruhi and I in. I go in first so I only have to sit next to her. After Haruhi it is Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Hani and Mori.

"You doin' okay?" Haruhi whispers to me while the others make a ruckus about the mall.

"Yeah…just nervous."

"They may be eccentric but they're good people. It'll be okay," she smiles and I return it slightly.

"**We're heeeeere!"**

We all head out of the limo and Tamaki, the twins and Hani all stare at the mall in wonder.

"Alright hosts! We are here to have a good time! No causing trouble," Tamaki points that last sentence at the twins who stick their tongues out at him.

As we're walking in a person harshly runs into me causing me to stumble. I fall on my hands and knees, causing them to get a scrape or two.

"Watch where you're going brat!" The person who ran into me had also fallen. He glares at me.

"Oi-" "Leave our friend alone-" **"Especially since you were the one who ran into her."** Hikaru and Kaoru glare at the man along with everyone else in the group.

…friend…They think of me as they're friend? Haruhi helps me up and we watch as the man stumbles an apology out and walks away.

"Are you alright Kae-chan?" Hani asks. I look at him and nod.

"Y-yeah. No h-harm done…T-th-thanks guys," I smile for the first time at the group. It is a small smile but a smile nonetheless.


	3. An Interesting Group

_**Sorry for the wait. Uni has been kinda tough on me. But here is Chapter 3! I don't own OHSHC. I also don't own Tied to the Broken. That belongs to Flyleaf.**_

**An Interesting Group**

After the incident with the man running into me, we all continued through the mall. The guys are all chatting and Haruhi talks a bit too. I want to chime in a few times but my social anxiety kicks in and I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Oh yeah almost forgot" Haruhi mutters from her place walking next to me.

"Huh?"

"Tamaki-senpai, do you know how people can apply for the music scholarship to Ouran?" she asks. Oh that's right. She was telling me about that when we first met.

"Of course my darling daughter!" the blonde says dramatically but his expression then turns to a confused one. "Why do you want to know?"

Haruhi nudges me with her elbow, telling me to let them know about my musical abilities.

"A-ano, I k-kinda want to-to apply," I say rubbing the back of my neck embarrassedly.

"So you are musically talented?" Kyoya inquires. I nod.

"Y-yeah I guess. I c-can play p-piano, violin, gui-guitar and I-I like to sing."

"**Are you any good?"** Hikaru and Kaoru ask in sync.

"She's really good. Dad and I have had her play for us a few times. She can even write her own songs," Haruhi says with a smile.

"Well I know I would love to have my other daughter attend school with me. What year would you be?"

"Second," I say without stuttering. I think it's getting better. Tamaki's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Then you'd be with me and Kyoya! Wouldn't that be exciting Mommy?" As he says 'Mommy' I get very confused. Who the hell is Mommy?

"Kyoya-senpai is 'Mommy,'" Haruhi informs me. Oooooookay now I'm even more confused.

"It's not that big of a deal Tamaki," the glasses-wearing boy in question sighs.

"Oh but it is! You see we will get to spend lots of time with one of our beloved daughters!"

"I'm only a second year and I already have children…" Kyoya mumbles and I giggle. The twins and Tamaki grow super red in the face and stare at me intensely along with Hani.

"W-w-what?" My face goes red from their stares and I frown.

""SOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE!"" they fangirl. Or would it be fanboy? Whatever it is they need to take many…many chill pills...maybe some ADHD medicine too. I used to take meds for my ADHD but I don't anymore and I sometimes get distract—ooh a butterfly.

"Kae-chan I wanna hear you play something!" Hani says with flowers around him breaking me from my thoughts.

"I-I don't kn-know…" I say.

"Come on Kaede. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Tamaki begs.

"F-fine. Jeez. W-wait, how c-can I pla-play when I h-have no in-instruments?"

"How about we go back to the park? It's quiet there so you can just sing!" Tamaki suggests.

"But senpai we just got to the mall and you want to leave?!" Haruhi face palms. We eventually agree to go back to the park after we stay at the mall for a little while.

Time skip

We just got to the park where I met the guys and they are all anxiously waiting for me to sing. Well actually I don't know if Kyoya and Mori are anxious but the others are. I'm talking to Haruhi quietly asking her opinion on what song would be good.

"How about you sing that song _Tied to the Broken_? I really like that one," she suggests a song I wrote while I was in the orphanage.

"I guess I can sing that one..." I go back over to the group of guys. "This i-is a song I w-wrote c-called _Tied to the Broken_."

_Searching through mountains of tainted glass_

_Looking for an essence in all the madness _

I pause to take a breath. For some reason I don't feel nervous when singing, even in front of other people. I don't get it.

_Lying when I say I'm free of pain_

_Hoping that you will come save me again_

_Tell me you hear my cry_

I put all the emotion I can into my voice as I sing the chorus. I close my eyes and sway to the music I hear in my head.

_Hold me when the sun goes down_

_I hear the haunted melodies calling me_

_Hold my breath I make no sound_

_Tied to the broken here_

_Haloes of light hanging from the sky_

_Distance is breaking between you and I _

_Lying when I say I'm free of pain_

_Hoping that you will come save me again_

_Tell me you hear my cry_

_Hold me when the sun goes down_

_I hear the haunted melodies calling me_

_Hold my breath I make no sound_

_Tied to the broken here_

I take a slightly longer pause before I sing the chorus again.

_Hold me when the sun goes down_

_I hear the haunted melodies calling me_

_Hold my breath I make no sound_

_Tied to the broken here_

_Tied to the broken here_

_Tied to the broken here_

I end on a strong and powerful note and open my eyes. I hear clapping coming not only from my group of friends but from a few bystanders. I blush a bit at the audience I had no idea was there but smile and do a small bow.

Hani runs up to me. "That was awesome Kae-chan! Wasn't it Takashi?" he looks up at Mori.

"Yeah," the tall senior nods.

"OOOOOH my daughter was sooo good. Daddy's so proud!" Tamaki squeals once again. I mentally cringe at the word 'daddy' but tell myself that it's not _him_.

"That was quite an excellent performance," Kyoya compliments.

"**We liked it!" **Hikaru and Kaoru give a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys," I smile. These guys aren't that bad. I was afraid they would be stuck up but they're pretty interesting.

"I'll grab an application for the scholarship and send it to you. I think you have a pretty good chance of winning," Tamaki says after calming down from his fanboy attack.

"Thank you Tamaki," I give him a closed eye smile.

"KAWAII!" I sigh and laugh a bit. Yup. This group sure is interesting.

_**Woah such a long wait for an okay chapter. I apologize. I will try to update every weekend. I've been really busy cause we just had midterms.**_


	4. Welcome to Ouran

_**Yooooooo peeps. This is a bit later than what I had originally planned but here is the next chapter. Like I said earlier I'll TRY to update every weekend but if I fail at that I'll do my best to get it up within a week. I don't own OHSHC or the songs My Immortal (technically by Evanescence but the song in the story is Lindsey Stirling's violin version) and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. **_

**Welcome to Ouran**

Tamaki sent me the application to the music scholarship as soon as he could. I filled it out promptly and sent it in so that I would be entered into the competition. To qualify I need to perform two songs of my choice that could either be originals or covers. I chose one song I wrote called My Immortal for the violin and I'm covering Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift on my guitar and I will be singing. I have been practicing so much while Haruhi is in school and Ranka's at work. I performed in front of them a couple days before the auditions so that they could hear and give any opinions they have. They loved it to say the least.

I haven't really seen the host club since I met with them but Haruhi has told me that they are anxious to see me again and that they will be at the auditions.

***********The Auditions***************

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm freaking the fuck out right now. I'm super nervous, not of performing but that I won't win. Ranka was unable to make it due to conflicts with is work but Haruhi has been here encouraging me that I'll do great. I still feel worried that I'll fail. _He_ always said I was a failure…

"Kaede!" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Tamaki-senpai you guys made it," Haruhi greets the club as they walk, or in Tamaki's case strut, their way over.

"H-hi guys," I give a small smile.

"No need to be nervous, my darling daughter. Not only will your beauty capture the audience's attention but your talent will captivate them," he says dramatically…doing many weird poses.

"Uuuuuuh." I'm not sure how to respond to that.

"He's saying you'll do great," Kyoya translates.

"Thanks."

"_It is now time to start the auditions for Ouran Academy's musical scholarship. Friends and family please take your seats and performers please get ready," _the announcer states through the microphone.

"Well I guess we have to go. I know you'll do great Kaede," Haruhi hugs me.

"Y-yeah. Thank you."

"Bye Kae-chan! See ya later!" Hani waves cutely from his perch on Mori who nods in agreement.

"**We can't wait for your turn,"** the twins chorus.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow but fret not-" Tamaki is cut off by Kyoya grabbing him and dragging him away.

"Good luck Kaede," he says as he pushes his glasses up with the hand not holding onto Tamaki's collar.

I wave my goodbye at them and take a seat in the fancy seating area backstage.

"_That was a lovely performance. Our last potential student is Fujioka Kaede. Please come to the stage," _Mr. Announcer person calls. I grab my violin and guitar and make my way on stage.

'_Breathe Kaede. You'll do fine.'_

I walk up to the mic and announce the two songs I'm doing. I grab my violin as I'm playing My Immortal first and double check to make sure it's in tune before I signal to the announcer that I'm ready. I had pre-recorded some background piano music which starts off and I position my instrument on my left shoulder and place the bow on the string. After a few measures of the piano I begin playing. I get so lost in my music that I don't notice the looks from the audience. I sway gently along with the music.

I end the piece with the piano background and bow to the people as they applaud loudly. I grab my guitar and double check it's tuning as well and make sure my mic is positioned in a good place. I start strumming gently and keep my head bent until it's time to start singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo_

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo_

I end with the few final strums of my guitar and look at the audience. I huge wave of whistles, claps, and cheers come from the people and I smile, put away my guitar and give one final bow and wave before going off-stage.

The announcer tells the people that the four judges, out of which one is the headmaster, will take a few moments to discuss the results. Everyone files into the banquet hall to mingle and meet the students who performed.

I found my friends and family and they all stated how wonderful I was. I know I did pretty good but I'm still unsure if it was scholarship material. A few strangers come up to me and tell me how much they loved my performance, to which I smile and give my thanks. After a while (I wasn't keeping track of time so I'm not sure how long it was) Headmaster Suoh comes out to greet the guests.

"It is now time to announce the winner of Ouran Academy's first musical scholarship! However I would first like to say that _everyone_ did an amazing job and not to be discouraged if you didn't win. The best performance and the winner of the scholarship is….." he pauses for dramatic effect while everyone holds their breaths. Haruhi grabs my hand as we anxiously await the name. "FUJIOKA KAEDE! Congratulations. Please come up to complete your registration."

My mouth drops. "I won….I won! Holy shit!" I say with a huge smile. Hikaru and Kaoru crack up at my colorful use of language while Tamaki flips. I don't care though as I rush through the crowd getting pats on the back along the way. I follow Headmaster Suoh to his office where I sign that I am accepting the scholarship.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity sir. It means a lot to me," I bow deeply showing my appreciation.

"It is our pleasure to have a talented girl like you come to our school," he says smiling warmly. I give a grin back and he escorts me back to my group.

"You did it! I told you you'd be fine," Haruhi gives me a tight hug which I return.

"I knew my daughter was good enough to get in! Daddy's so proud!" Tamaki hugs himself and smiles giddily.

"Looks like we have-" "A new toy." The twins purr. Haruhi scolds them while I sweat drop.

"YAY Kae-chan's going to school with us! Isn't that great Takashi?" Hani throws Usa-chan in the air and looks up to his friend.

"Yeah," Mori keeps a straight face but if I'm not mistaken I see happiness in his eyes.

Kyoya smiles at me and it isn't as fake as his others. "That was wonderful Kaede. Congratulations."

I blush at all of their kind words and feel overwhelmed with happiness and excitement.

"Thanks guys!"

_**Alright. That's done. See you guys next chapter! And thanks for all the positive comments and reviews!**_


	5. The First Day

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've had a family emergency going on so that along with school has kept me busy.**_

_**Just a fun fact about this chapter. I named her teacher after my Japanese language sensei. Couldn't think of anything else. .**_

_**I don't own Ouran.**_

**The First Day**

I wake up from my dreamless sleep to Haruhi shaking me.

"Wake up! It's your first day!" she says cheerfully. The complete opposite of how I feel. It has been a week since I found out that I was going to attend Ouran and at first I was so excited. However about a day later I started fretting over everything. 'What will I wear? What if I'm bullied? What if I get lost? Are there nice people other than the guys and Haruhi there?' So many thoughts have run through my head.

Groaning I get out of bed and take a shower. I had already laid out what I wanted to wear. I simple purple top with long, black sleeves and black skinny jeans. For shoes I'm wearing black converses and for jewelry I put on a gold chain bracelet. Nothing special but it will have to do considering I don't have many options.

"You ready?" Haruhi asks me. Even though I've seen her in the boy's uniform many times it still unnerves me. She kinda does look like a boy yet still like a girl…if that makes sense.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sigh. She leads me out the door and we start on our way.

The thoughts are back. 'Is what I'm wearing okay? It's not a dress but it still looks nice right? Do I look _too_ nice? Will I be laughed at? Maybe I should just turn around…'

"You're not going anywhere Kaede," Haruhi pulls me from my thoughts as she speaks in a stern yet kind way. "You'll be fine. It's not like you're alone. You will have Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai there to help you. "

"I know I'm being irrational but my mind keeps going to the worst things that could happen," I sigh once again.

"I'm sure those things won't happen. Hey look. We're here!"

"I didn't even notice…how am I supposed to pay attention in class if my mind can't even focus on my location!?" Haruhi laughs slightly at my dramatics and smiles at me.

"You probably won't even understand most of the classwork anyway since this is your first day. You should get the notes from Kyoya-senpai or Tamaki-senpai."

"HAAAAARUHIII! KAAAAEDEE! OVER HERE!" Tamaki interrupts our conversation and we both turn to look at him. He is standing at the entrance to the high school building with Kyoya, who is calmly ignoring his friend's antics. Tamaki appears to have had too much sugar as he looks like he's trying to signal something from space. He's seriously waving his arms that much.

Haruhi sighs and rolls her eyes while I sweatdrop and giggle. We make our way over to the two hosts and Haruhi is promptly engulfed in a bear hug by…you guessed it, Tamaki.

"Senpai let go I have to get to class. And so do you," she snaps and Tamaki releases her and dramatically speaks about how he will see is 'daughter' later.

"I-is this normal ev-even at school?" I ask Kyoya. I mean I knew Tamaki was eccentric but I kinda expected him to be more composed with other people watching him, especially rich people.

Kyoya looks up from his notebook that he was concentrating on and glances at me. "This isn't the classic definition of 'normal' but to Tamaki and the host club in general you can say this is 'normal' everywhere we go. Now come on. We'll be late if we don't go now."

"Yes! My daughter cannot be late to her first day of school. Let's go!" Tamaki suddenly appears making me jump. He needs to calm the fuck down.

"W-well lead the way."

We walk in silence. Most of the talking is from Tamaki and Kyoya and it is going to the girls they pass down the hallway. I guess the hosts' jobs never end huh?

Once we arrive at classroom 2-A I stand at the front and wait for the teacher while my friends sit in their seats. I notice a seat between them and I hope I get to sit there. That would be super convenient.

"Fujioka-san, correct," the teacher walks up to me. I nod and she smiles. "I'm Fujii-sensei. Now please introduce yourself," she says and calls for the students' attention.

My hands begin to feel clammy as I continue to wring them together. My eyes dart around and eventually find themselves focused on the floor.

"I-i-it's nice to m-meet y-you all. M-My-my name is F-fujioka K-ka-kaede. I'm h-here on a m-musical scholarship. P-please take c-care of me," I finally get that out as I bow to the class.

"Thank you Fujioka-san. You may take a seat between Ootori-san and Suoh-san."

I nod and hurry to the seat located in the second row between my two friends. Kyoya is on my left and Tamaki's on my right.

The first classes were rocky. I didn't understand some of the things that were being taught so I got lost many times. Maybe I should take Haruhi's advice and ask Kyoya for help.

Before I know it, it's time for lunch. We pack our things up and head over to the cafeteria. We arrive at a table in the back that already has Hani and Mori seated. I sit down between Kyoya and Hani and pull out my bento. I begin eating the rice while everyone else has fancy food but I don't mind. Haruhi's rice is really good.

"Kaede I'm glad you made it okay," Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru walk up to the table after a minute.

"Y-yeah. Kyoya and T-t-tamaki have been very helpful," I smile as she sits across from me between the twins.

"How were the classes?"

"T-they were alright. A-although there w-were some things that co-confused me…"

"Do you need help?" Tamaki worms his way into our conversation.

"T-that would be really helpful y-yes," I smile. He grins back and looks to Kyoya.

"Kyoya help our daughter with her work," Tamaki demands. I hold back a laugh. Kyoya's still the 'mommy' and it's freaking hilarious.

Kyoya glances at Tamaki then at me. "I suppose that can be arranged. We could probably take an hour during the club time and I could help you. Does that work?"

Wow. I was expecting some kind of 'You need to work for me or no tutoring' kind of thing from him. Huh. Maybe he is nice on the inside. I nod smiling. "Yeah that's perfect. Thank you very much."

"Hey! You didn't-", "stutter that time!" the twins finish each other's sentence once again. I blush realizing that I didn't. Other than talking to Haruhi or Ranka, that's the longest sentence I've spoken to someone without stuttering. 'I guess I'm warming up to these guys,' I think as I smile at them.

I keep quiet throughout most of the conversations at the table. I had become aware of many jealous stares directed at me. Do they really think the hosts think of me romantically? Like that would ever happen. Still the stares make me self-conscious. I also don't know whether to be relieved or stressed about the fact that I cannot hear what they're saying about me. On one hand I won't burst out in tears from their words about me but on the other hand I know they're saying mean things about me so I know they are judging me. Gah I'm so conflicted today.

Lunch isn't really eventful from that point on. We just socialize and I'm asked a few basic questions like what I like to do in my free time and things like that.

Soon though lunch is over and it is time to go back to class. I do my best to pay attention and write down everything I can understand. Of course Kyoya will help me later with the things I didn't understand.

The host club was…interesting. I just can't believe how many fangirls there are in one school. I mean damn, there is a ton. Each host and host pairs had probably around 20-25 girls in their whole club time after the rotations. I'm also surprised about how popular Haruhi is. She makes a pretty boy and all but it's still weird considering she's a girl.

Kyoya helped me during the last hour of club time and he is a really good tutor. I was able to learn more in that hour than the entire school day.

Host club has finally closed and my one-on-one tutoring with Kyoya is over as well.

"What should we do for cosplay later this week?" Tamaki questions the group and me as we sit down on the plush couches. Everyone except Haruhi and I throw out different ideas. Some were okay and some were awful. I look out the window and see the gorgeous cherry blossoms in bloom. The grass is green which compliments the pink flowers perfectly. Suddenly, it hits me.

"U-um, may I give an idea?" I ask timidly.

"Why of course! You are still a family member even if you aren't a host!" Tamaki exclaims and I smile. Guess I have two families now.

"W-well, the cherry blossoms a-are gorgeous right now. Y-you guys could host outside so your g-guests would be able to w-watch the flowers fall."

Everyone is quiet for a second while they ponder the idea.

"That's a great idea Kae-chan!" Hani smiles while he snuggles Usa-chan. Mori nods and grunts in agreement.

"**We like it,"** Hikaru and Kaoru chorus together.

"My daughter has such good ideas! Daddy's so proud," Tamaki squeals and I giggle at his antics. He is very amusing.

"Well we wouldn't need to pay for decorations except for seating. Hmm. We could dress as waiters and a couple of us could wear hakamas for our cosplay. Overall it's a fine idea," Kyoya writes down in his notebook. He speaks so…businessy compared to the others.

"Wow, I didn't expect y-you guys to like that so much," I giggle rubbing the back of my neck. I notice Tamaki staring at me intensely. I get nervous and begin thinking that I did something wrong and wonder what he's thinking.

"KAWAII!" Tamaki hugs me. I really don't like hugs unless I trust a person so I immediately tense up. I don't know what to do. Should I hug back or just stay still? When will he let go? Awkwardly I pat his back and he lets go happy from my acknowledgement of his hug and goes off with Kyoya to discuss the cosplay. Well that was…interesting.

"Sorry Kaede. Tamaki's really huggy sometimes," Haruhi apologizes.

"I-it's fine. I have to get over my touch thing anyway," I smile slightly. I need to get used to the fact that not everyone is like _him_ and out to hurt me. I know it's irrational to be the way I am but it's hard to think differently. Maybe over time I will get better.

_**Once again sooooooooo sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with school and family but I finally have time to update a bit over break!**_


	6. Physical Exams

_**Oh my gosh I'm soo sorry for being so late. I made small edits to the previous chapters. The only big thing is that Kaede's scars on her wrists are now more visible than I had originally made them so she wears long sleeves most of the time. Now ON TO ZE NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_**Btw the story will always be in Kaede's pov unless I state otherwise. **_

**Physical Exams…**

Once again, I wake up to Haruhi telling me it's time to get ready. I quickly take a shower and get dressed. Today I choose to wear a long sleeved, dark pink shirt and a black skirt that goes to my knees. I know today is the flower-viewing thing with the club so I thought I should dress nice.

I sigh as we leave the apartment. Another day…

"Aw come on don't be like that. You did fine at school yesterday!" Haruhi tries to encourage me.

"Yes but that was yesterday. Today could be different," I say nervously. Haruhi puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry too much. I'm always here if you need help."

"Thanks Haru," I shoot her a smile as I call her the nickname I've been thinking about for a while. She looks slightly surprised by it but grins.

"No problem Kae!" she replies happily. I giggle a little at the fact that I have a nickname. I've never had one before but it's a nice feeling.

We eventually make it to school where we part ways to go to our different classes.

On the way to class I keep my head down and try to avoid everyone. Unfortunately that doesn't work out so well as I end up on the floor after crashing into someone.

The girl scoffs. "Watch where you are going. Filthy commoner," she storms off and it feels like everyone is staring at me. Tears fill my eyes as I listen to the snickers and whispers.

As I pick my things up I notice someone standing over me. I don't look up and hope they go away without hurting me. The person, who I note is male from the uniform pants, kneels down and helps me with my things. I timidly look up and see that it's Kyoya. Once we have picked up my things, he helps me up and walks me to class. I blush slightly as I note that he is holding my hand. Once we are outside the classroom, he silently hands me a handkerchief and I wipe my tears away.

"Thank you Kyoya," I say quietly and I see a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Kyoya! There you are! Oh and you found Kaede!" Tamaki runs up to us and I giggle at how eager he is to see us. He can be like a little kid sometimes.

_Time Skip to Club Time_

The day went by okay after that. Before the host club opened everyone changed into costumes to go with the theme of the cherry blossom reception. Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were all in nice waiter uniforms while Hani, Mori and Haru were wearing traditional Japanese hakamas.

I decide to work on my homework as I rest under one of the trees. Haru comes to chat with me between customers and Tamaki has come over complaining about how Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with her but that he still has me…Then he left…Okay then, I'll just ignore that.

"Done," I whisper to myself as I finish up the homework for math. I look up and see all of my friends gathered up so I decide to walk over to them.

"What's going on?" I ask and everyone turns to me.

"We just remembered that physical exams are tomorrow and that I'll be found out," Haru explains calmly.

"Physical exams?"

"Yeah, apparently everyone forgot."

I feel nervous about the exams. I don't feel comfortable with people looking at my body, especially my scars. I have no doubt that questions will be thrown at me tomorrow.

_ The next day during the exams_

Tamaki, Kyoya and I are walking to the exam area along with the other second years. Yesterday, Haruhi had spoken to Kyoya about my insecurities and he has arranged a private doctor for me. It makes me feel a bit better that I won't be around everyone but I'm still self-conscious.

Once we arrive at the doors to the room, they open to reveal two huge rows of doctors and nurses.

"Welcome!"

As Haru would say, "_Goddamn rich people_."

Haru meets up with us and she wonders why all the doctors are so…well happy.

"This school is kind of like a business. The people here are hired by the headmaster. Everyone here has their own personal doctors so this is just a formality," Kyoya explains. As I look around at all the people, I notice an oddity. Hani and Mori are in doctor uniforms.

Why?

"They are here for back up. It makes it seem more like an espionage that way doesn't it?" Kyoya informs us. We don't even know what the plan is and there's a back-up?

Someone runs into me and I stumble slightly. I turn to see a very scraggly man in a doctor's coat.

"Sorry miss," he apologizes while looking around.

"It's no problem…"

I hear squeals so, me being curious, I turn to see what's going on. It turns out that the twins are undressing. My face flushes at their bare chests. I mean what straight girl wouldn't blush at that? Then they start their brotherly love act and I grow annoyed at the squeals. I don't understand how incest is attractive.

Haru is then taken by a nurse and put behind a curtain. The perver-I mean girls all wait anxiously to see their beloved Haruhi shirtless. The curtain opens…

"Yes…I am…Fujioka Haruhi," Tamaki says. He is wearing a wig but it is still Tamaki. My God. The two Hitachiins burst into laughter as everyone stares confused. Even I laugh a little. That's pretty freaking funny.

"You jerks! Why did you make me do that?!" Tamaki screams grabbing one of them by the throat.

"This is our revenge for being called the homosexual supporting cast!" the twin says. I still have a hard time telling them apart but I'll get it.

Wait…homosexual supporting cast? Okay what did I miss?

Tamaki goes to apologize to Haru but something happens and he shrieks and starts *sigh* eroding away. _'Drama King.'_

Kyoya then tells Haru to go to the special boys' clinic.

"You'll go with her Kaede since you would prefer a private exam," he explains and we nod.

Haruhi and I enter the special room and a nurse turns to us.

"Fujioka-san and Fujioka-kun, I'm aware of your situations. Please go change behind the curtain," she says.

We change in silence until the curtain opens. I'm unhooking my bra at the moment and turn to see a middle-aged man.

"Excuse me?" Haru says, alerting the man to our presence. I'm already shaking but once he covers our mouths my mind goes blank from panic.

_Kyoya's POV _

After I send Haruhi and Kaede to their room, a girl's scream is heard.

"A man tried to make a pass at me," she sobs.

"I was afraid this would happen," I say to myself.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't think it to be important."

"Tell us where the pervert went," asks one of the doctors comforting the girl

"He went towards the special boys clinic," we all freeze.

"Haruhi and Kaede are there! Let's go men!" Tamaki takes off with the rest of us following shortly. We barge into the clinic and into the curtained area where I see the man that bumped into Kaede holding his hand over her and Haruhi's mouth. He looks over at us surprised and frightened.

Kaede's eyes have a distant, glazed look and she's shaking violently. Tamaki kicks him into the wall and she falls to her knees, hunched over and holding herself. She doesn't seem to acknowledge us. _'It must be a panic attack.'_

"One," the twins start, "good looks that attract the public eye."

I continue, glaring coldly at the man. "Two. More wealth than you can imagine." I take my jacket off and put it over Kaede. I place my hand on her back and she stiffens. Haruhi kneels down next to her as well and does the same thing. She doesn't react to us directly but she relaxes a bit to our touches.

"Three. Chivalry that will never be able to overlook…"

"…the hideous wickedness of this world." Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai say their lines.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki puts his shirt over Haruhi's head.

""We're here! Watch out," everyone but myself says.

The scraggly man gets into a kneeling bow position looking positively terrified. "Please spare my life!" He introduces himself as a doctor from a small town named Yabu. Of course the twins quickly call him out on his name technically meaning quack doctor. Apparently his wife left him because he gave out too many ious and she took their daughter with her. He had heard she was going to Ouran but when he got here he was mistaken for a doctor and then a pervert.

"Doctor Yabu, are you looking for Ouran Public High School?" I ask. He looks to me and nods. "This is Ouran Private Academy. Your daughter doesn't go here."

"Wow you don't even know the school your own daughter goes to," "That's just sad," the twins shake their heads.

"Wow Kyo-chan! How'd you know that?"

"It's simple. The daughter of a small town doctor could never get into Ouran Academy," I smirk and notice Haruhi looking slightly annoyed. It's just a fact.

"Kyoya, get this man a map to his daughter's school," Tamaki says to me. I can tell this is one of his serious moments. It's best to just go along.

"Alright." I stand up and leave Kaede to Haruhi.

Everyone except the Haruhi and Kaede—who is still calming down—watch as the older doctor leaves campus. He turns to the window and bows to show his thanks once again.

"Well," Tamaki responds, looking thoughtful, "That is something he'll have to find out for himself."

Haruhi and Kaede come out with Kaede still looking a bit dazed. We all walk over.

"You okay Kae-chan?" Hani-senpai asks. She looks down at the little senior and smiles slightly.

"I'll be fine. I just had a panic attack. Nothing I've never dealt with before."

"Hey guys, can you leave?" Haruhi asks. Tamaki of course freaks out thinking she's still mad.

"I have to finish my physical exams, as a male student of course," she says smiling that natural smile. Tamaki proceeds to glomp her exclaiming about how he knows she just wants the fatty tuna and other nonsense.

"Senpai get off. AAH don't touch me there!"

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai," "Is the real pervert." The twins and Tamaki do their usual bickering distracting everyone so I turn to Kaede. She looks exhausted but that's to be expected.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I ask. She looks at me slightly surprised and frankly I'm surprised too. I don't understand why I care so much. She smiles widely at me.

"Yeah. Thanks for being there," she says softly. She looks like she's considering something before she walks up and wraps her arms around me. I usually don't hug back whenever Tamaki does his hug things but here I felt the need to return it. She lets go after a second with a light blush.

"Alright everyone GET OUT!" I guess Haruhi has had enough of everyone and kicks us out.

_Kaede's POV_

I laugh slightly as Haruhi angrily kicks Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru out while Mori, Hani and Kyoya follow. She looks at me and seems to be thinking about something.

"What?"

"Do you like him?" she asks bluntly.

"Huh!? Wh-who are you talking about?"

"Kyoya-senpai. I saw your little exchange. It's the first time you voluntarily touched one of our friends," she points out. _'Oh…Is it_?'

"I-I don't know. I mean he is h-handsome and he helped me out earlier today when I bumped into someone and fell…well maybe I've developed a tiny little crush but it's nothing serious. Besides I doubt it'll ever work out," I try to shrug it off but my face still burns at the thought of liking and being with Kyoya.

"Hey don't say that. You never know what could happen," she says encouragingly and I nod.

We finally arrive back home. I'm exhausted as I usually am after a panic attack.

"Hello girls. How was your day?" Ranka greets us.

We take turns telling him what happened but I try to leave out the talk Haru and I had about Kyoya but…

"Oh and Kae has a crush on Kyoya-senpai," she says very bluntly. Dammit Haruhi.

"Heh? Interesting. I will need to speak to him if this gets serious," he says seriously although he has a slight smile.

"What no there will be no speaking to Kyoya about this," I say blushing.

"Aww but I just want what's best for my baby girl," he says so naturally. _'Baby….girl?'_ Shock must be showing on my face because Ranka explains. "Kaede, you're my daughter. I have to look after you and I want the best for you because I love you," he smiles. My eyes widen and I feel the sting of tears building up. But they aren't sad or angry tears. _'A father's…love?'_

I swallow the lump building up in my throat. "I…I love you too…Dad," I look away uncertain, "if it's okay to call you that," I quickly add. I'm not sure what to expect when I'm suddenly enveloped in a huge hug.

"Of course it's okay to call me that! That's what I am!" he exclaims and I notice tears in his eyes too. Haru comes and joins in on the family hug. Yeah…My family…My family that loves me for me...and who I love just as much.


	7. A Host Club Performance

_**Thanks once again for reading and supporting. I don't own OHSHC, only Kaede. I also don't own Avalanche by Flyleaf.**_

_**Sorry this is sooo late. I've been lazy.**_

**A Host Club Performance**

After that…eventful day, Haru and I finally arrived home.

"Hey there's a package," Haru points out. I pick it up and see that it is addressed to me. We head inside and I grab the knife to open it. Inside is something that is wrapped carefully in tissue paper. As I peel that away I see the familiar yellow of the female uniform.

"Awesome! I'll no longer stick out!" I beam. I look at the front of the box and the return label says it's from Kyoya.

"Be sure to thank him tomorrow," Haru points out.

"I will, I will. It just better not go towards your debt or I swear I will throw a BF."

"…what…"

"A bitch fit," I say bluntly. Haru mutters something and heads to our room to change and I snicker.

I wake up before Haru gets a chance to wake me. Ha! She's still asleep so I just go get ready. I put on my new uniform. It isn't the most fashion-forward dress ever but it isn't terrible. It's quite comfy and hugs me nicely. I put on the stockings and shoes that came with the dress and look at myself in the mirror. I smile. I make the dress work.

Haru gets up and I decide to help her with breakfast after she is ready. We make bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and toast. Dad's home today so we make extra for him.

When he wakes up and sees us working together he nearly faints from fanboy attack. We eat breakfast and just enjoy each other's company and then we all head out to wherever we need to go; Haru and I to school and Dad to work.

Haru and I walk in comfortable silence and part ways when we reach the school. I walk to my classroom without problems and see Tamaki and Kyoya talking at their desks.

"Hey guys!"

"Kaede! Did you get home okay yesterday?" Tamaki asks. I guess he was worried about my panic attack.

"Yeah we were fine. Thanks." I smile.

"CUUUUTE! That smile was good, good, very good!" Tamaki squeals as he spins me around. I'm pretty used to his hugs by now but is the spin really necessary?

"Tamaki put her down," Kyoya says. Tamaki does as told and…fuck am I dizzy. I notice some of the girls in my glass glaring at me causing me to get self-conscious so I just sit down and get my materials out.

Class starts and I do my best to understand but it looks like I'll have to ask Kyoya for help later. Urrrgh why can't I have brains like Haruhi?

During lunch I sit between Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Hey Kyoya?" I say to the boy next to me to get his attention, "um, today's lesson was a little difficult to understand. Could you maybe help me?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks!" I grin. He coughs slightly and turns his head slightly. Huh. What's wrong with him? Across the table I see Hikaru and Kaoru looking at him and smirking. They notice me staring and chuckle before going back to messing with Haruhi.

During the host club I go around with and ask the girls and hosts if they need anything like drinks or snacks. All the girls are curious as to why I'm working here but they are for the most part understanding when I explain that I'm the natural host's sister.

I sit down next to Kyoya to take a break. He asks me my opinion on a theme he has planned. It is a traditional Japanese theme with kimonos and all that cool stuff. I've actually never worn a kimono before so I excitedly agree.

I'm currently re-reading the textbook when Kyoya gets my attention.

"Have you thought of any songs you would like to perform?"

Oh yeah that is one of my jobs.

"Hmm I have a few songs that I can do but I didn't bring my guitar," I frown.

"I have already prepared one for you to use here. It's in the supply closet," Kyoya pushes up is glasses in that cool way.

"Thanks Kyoya. I really appreciate it," I smile and head to the supply closet while thinking of which song to perform. The club is almost over so I can only do one today.

I finally decided on a song I wrote called Avalanche.

I get everyone's attention and begin to strum the guitar. Haru smiles as she recognizes one of her favorite songs.

_**Hanging from my fingertips, you're a phantom limb  
Start to slide, branches die, I'm buried under it  
Thought I was climbing by your side, you left me behind  
I saw our future up ahead, now it's caving in**_

I kinda based this song on a breakup where a boy leaves a girl alone to deal with problems. She thought they would be together forever but that future comes to nothing._****_

_**I feel the ground, it's giving out**_

_**It came rolling down on us  
Didn't think it'd weigh this much  
And it's hard to dance, dance through the avalanche  
It's our curse, hearts frozen in time  
Crashing down a mountain side  
And it's hard to dance, dance through the avalanche**_

_**We were reckless from the start, like we could handle it  
Before we even fell apart, you abandoned it  
And now I long to feel the sun washing over me  
And melt away the damage done from the memory**_

They got into a lot of trouble together and when he leaves she has to handle the 'avalance' that they made._****_

_**I won't stay down, I'm digging out**_

_**It came rolling down on us  
Didn't think it'd weigh this much  
And it's hard to dance, dance through the avalanche  
It's our curse, hearts frozen in time  
Crashing down a mountain side  
And it's hard to dance, dance through the avalanche**_

_**Let go, you won't know until you let go  
Let go, you won't know until you let go  
Let go, you won't know until you let go  
Let go, you won't know  
You don't know, you don't know until you let go**_

_**Ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**It came rolling down on us  
Didn't think it'd weigh this much  
And it's hard to dance, dance through the avalanche  
It's our curse, hearts frozen in time  
Crashing down a mountain side  
And it's hard to dance, dance through the avalanche**_

_**Dance through the avalanche  
Dance through the avalanche  
Yeah, it's hard to dance, dance through the avalanche**_

_**Ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

I strum a few more chords after lyrics and then stop. I look up at everyone as they start clapping. Of course the girls clap daintily and not too loud while the hosts, save Kyoya and Mori, clap loudly and whistle.

I chuckle slightly as Tamaki sounds like a proud father whose daughter won an Olympic medal or something saying "That's my girl! That's my daughter! Look at her!"

I bow and head to put the guitar away as the cheering dies down as the hosts continue their…hosting.

"That was a splendid performance," Kyoya says to me as I walk back to his table.

I blush slightly and laugh nervously. "Splendid? I'm not sure about that but thanks."

"Let's get started on that tutoring session shall we?"

Heh I nearly forgot about that. I grab my book for that class and sit close to Kyoya. As he explains the lesson to me I notice how he isn't acting all…shadow king-like.

"You're catching on well Kaede," Kyoya praises me as I get most of the questions right.

'_Did I break him…Shit did I just break Ootori Kyoya?! Am I gonna have a debt too for breaking the Vice President?!'_

I giggle at my silly thoughts and Kyoya looks confused. "Did I say something amusing?"

"No I just remembered an old joke from this American sitcom called The Big Bang Theory," I lie trying to calm my giggles down.

Kyoya shakes his head and I think I almost see a hint of a smile.

We eventually finish the tutoring and it is time for Haru and me to go home.

"Thanks for the help Kyoya. I really just need someone to explain it differently than the way the teacher does," I smile sheepishly at him, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. You can't help the way your brain is wired," Kyoya ruffles my hair and I blush fiercely. He starts to head in the direction of his limo when I remembered I forgot something."

"Kyoya wait!" I dash over to him almost running into his back. "I almost forgot to say thanks for the uniform! Now I can finally achieve my dream of looking like a banana-I mean fit in," I close my eyes and smile, laughing slightly. When I look at him he isn't facing me anymore.

"You're welcome Kaede," he waves casually and starts to head to his limo.

I turn around and meet Haru staring with an innocent-looking smile but I think I see a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"You and Kyoya-senpai huh?" She waggles her eyebrows and I blush.

"H-he was just helping me and then I had to say thanks for the uniform." Curse my stuttering. It always comes back when I'm flustered.

"I noticed you guys sitting together. You were pretty much touching shoulders," she says with that deceptively innocent smile.

"Was I that close to him? Well we have to sit close to be able to look at the same book and stuff.

Haru laughs and her face turns back into its normal Haruhi face. "I'm just messing with you," she laughs and I huff trying to seem irritated but my mouth forces itself into a smile.

_**Hi guys. Once again I'm sorry for the super late update. If you guys have any songs or ideas for this story let me know. **___


	8. It's Renge Time

_**Hey guys. I'm gonna try to write as much as I can during school. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little long. Thanks to all who review, fave and follow! I always get scared when I check the reviews that someone doesn't like something. '^^ I always appreciate feedback as long as it isn't mean or flaming.**_

**It's Renge Time**

I had checked our mail when we got home and found that I have received the instructions on how to keep my scholarship. I need to write and produce at least five songs and perform at least three of them. I am allowed to use the free period we get to work on it. I can have help from other people for instruments I can't play. I need to do this for each semester to keep my scholarship alive. I think I can handle that if I work hard enough.

"I wonder what will happen today," I think out loud as we walk to school.

"Most likely something…interesting," Haru deadpans. I hum a little in agreement. It is a very calm day today with no clouds and perfect temperature but I have this feeling that the calmness won't last long.

We get to the part of school where we part ways and say good-bye. As I'm walking I see some people looking at me and whispering things like 'commoner' and other things like how I'm too close to the host club. Well I can't help it that my 'brother' is a member.

Suddenly, I see the floor coming faster towards my face. My reflexes make me drop my stuff to stop my head from connecting with the tile. Laughter spreads through the students. I know not everyone is laughing and I even see some pitying looks but I can't help but feel so self-conscious. I notice that a girl next to me is laughing loudly. She has short, dark brown hair and I can't see her eyes because they are closed since she is laughing so hard. She must have tripped me.

I hurry and pick up my things before the tears come and the urge to ruin my skin with a razor grows. I enter the classroom and take my seat. I can still hear the cruel laughter echoing in my head.

"Hey Kaede; you alright?" Tamaki draws me from my thoughts. I haven't even acknowledged the two hosts next to me. Tamaki looks curious and a bit concerned while I can't read Kyoya's face.

I force a small smile. "Yeah I'm just a bit tired. I had trouble sleeping," I laugh lightly but it has no real feeling in it. Kyoya can probably tell I'm lying cause…well he's Ootori fucking Kyoya. Even Tamaki looks a little suspicious but drops it and continues talking to Kyoya until the teacher comes.

Today's morning classes breezed by quickly and easily. Right now the three of us are walking to the cafeteria. Haru usually eats alone but I'm trying to be more social so I eat with the guys. . I feel so many glares aimed at me from the fangirls sine I am walking in between two of the most popular and handsome boys of the school. They don't seem to notice though as they keep talking about random things. Well, Tamaki's talking while Kyoya listens or at least pretends to listen.

We arrive at the table and Hani is the first to greet me.

"Kae-chan, Kae-chan! Do you like cake?" he asks while bouncing slightly.

"I love sweet things in general so yes," I smile. My mood has gotten a bit better over the course of the morning.

"Sit with Takashi and I then! We can give you some!" Hani gives a cute smile which I return.

"I'd love to senpai," I sit myself between the tallest and shortest members of the group.

We talk about meaningless stuff. Hani does most of the talking while Mori does the least.

Classes are over and club time is here. Apparently we are doing a traditional Japanese theme with everyone in kimono. I am wearing a beautiful light pink kimono that fades to black at the bottom with cherry blossom branches on the bottom, on my sleeves and on the flaps in the middle that I don't remember the names of. I also have a kanzashi, a Japanese hairpin that cascades down the side of my hair. I feel so pretty.

I sit with Hani, Mori and their guests as they do their hosting. It seems everyone is in tears except Kyoya and Haruhi and Mori. Hani cries over losing his sandal. Hikaru and Kaoru have a tearful brotherly love…thing. Tamaki cries over his guests' 'radiance' or some shit like that.

I notice a girl standing shyly staring at the club. The twins also go over and try to get her to come in but that makes her shy away even more.

"Stop that you two. Be gentler with new guests!" Tamaki scolds while holding a rose in front of him towards the dirty blonde-haired girl.

Tamaki talks to her softly so I can't make out his words but then the girl smashes her hand into his face. Wut? Why?

"NO! Don't touch me you phony!" she screeches. I think Tamaki dies inside, especially when she starts insulting him calling him "fake" "narcissistic" and "a commoner." Wow rude much?

"I don't suppose you are…" Kyoya says placing his hand at his chin. The girl gasps and runs over Tamaki and flings her arms around the glasses-wearing boy.

"It's you. My only prince!"

Again…wut?

Fiancée?" "Kyoya-senpai's?" the twins voice their confusion. It is after club hours and everyone's crowded around the girl. Well, except for Tamaki who is sulking. She introduces herself as Houshakuji Renge. She'll be in 1-A with Haru and the twins and she's from France.

In case you are wondering, yes I am jealous but I do my best to hide it. Also it's not like I am in love with Kyoya.

'_Yet.'_

…Great. I have voices in my head now.

She starts describing Kyoya as looking at flowers and taking care of kittens. Is this girl for real? She goes on to describe someone who isn't Kyoya and ends with, "YOU, who looks exactly like Miyabi Ichijo from the hit love simulation game: Uki Doki Memorial!" Wait what?

"Uki?"

"Doki?"

"OTAKU!"

"Otaku?"

"I've never seen one!"

"…?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki freak out while Mori just looks plain confused.

"I see now," Kyoya cuts in looking thoughtful while Renge runs…or twirls…around wildly. "You're in love with that character and have deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. I'm guessing this Miyabi character wears glasses as well."

He goes on to say that he never confirmed their 'engagement.' He never denied it either.

"According to my research, you're in charge of managing this club, right Kyoya?" Renge jumps back into the conversation.

"That's right! Kyo-chan's the club's director," Hani-senpai says while he hugs his Usa-chan.

"Ahh perfect! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise for a business," she sighs dreamily.

"**We don't advertise, we're a host club" **the twins say but she ignores them.

"From now on I'll be the host club's manager!" Nuuuuuu.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki starts. Yes talk some sense into this situation.

"Miss Houshakuji is an important Ootori client. Please don't upset her," Kyoya cuts him off. Dammit.

"I look forward to working with you boys!" I notice she forgot me. Well I haven't said anything so she must not have noticed so I sit down in front of her. She blinks at me, confused.

"Who are you?"

"I'm F-fujioka Kaede, H-haruhi's sister," I inform her.

"I see."

**(I'm gonna skip to the changing characters part, past the cookies. I'm too lazy for that shit.)**

"Lukewarm! All of your characters are lukewarm!" she screams as I sigh. I feel a headache coming

"Girls like boys with a dark side! All of you need a dark side!"

Heh, dark side. I think of one of my favorite quotes: 'Come to the dark side; we have cookies.' Now I want another cookie…

She starts naming off everyone's "new characters." Hani is a bully while Mori is his childhood friend the flunky. The twins are basketball players stuck in their own world. Tamaki is the school's idol but is also the lonely prince and Haruhi is the bullied honors student.

She then points to me and I actually get nervous.

"Kaede! You are the sister of Haruhi!" Really now? I was hoping it would stop there but noooo. "You are a broken girl because of your past and everyone looks down on you; yet the lonely prince has a soft spot for you alone!"

So I'm paired with Tamaki. Should I be excited or nah?

Hmmmm. Or nah.

I am a bit shocked at my 'character.' It seems a bit close to my real personality although I'm not broken. I guess I used to be but I've gotten better.

I sit under an awning watching the rain. I grab my blade and bring it to my wrist.

"I'm sick of this," I whisper so softly I can barely hear myself.

Just as I'm about to lower the blade to my right wrist to add to my collection of scars a hand firmly yet gently grabs my left arm, stopping me. I look up shocked to see Tamaki, the prince of the school.

"T-tamaki…W-what are you…let me go!" I struggle against his grip but he pulls me into a hug making me freeze, eyes wide.

"You shouldn't do this," he says gently.

"Why not?"

"Because even though you may be looked down upon by everyone _I _care about you."

Tears well up in my eyes as I slowly hug back.

"Thank you…Tamaki."

"Two broken souls are drawn together. Are they able to heal each other?" says a voice.

"Aaand cut!" Renge shouts with her megaphone and Tamaki and I release each other. "That was great Kaede! You're a natural at acting," she compliments me. I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. I don't know if I would call it acting since I was just channeling some of my feelings from the past.

Apparently Renge decided to make a small film about us…I don't even…

"Th-thanks Renge," I wipe my eyes of my 'fake' tears. They were real tears coming with my past emotions and memories but I don't want to let anyone else know that…at least not yet so I put on a smile as I walk to the place where I can watch the others' performances. Hikaru and Kaoru have already gone and now it is Hani and Haru's turn.

I must say that Hani looks badass and actually kind of scary like this but he is unable to continue since he doesn't want to hurt Haruhi. As Renge yells at him Kyoya walks up to me.

"Yo Kyoya. What's up?" I smile slightly.

"Renge was right. You are good at acting," he smirks, "Maybe you should add that to your many talents."

I blush slightly at the compliment and wave my hand in front of my face in a denying way. "Oh no I'm not _that _good. Hehe."

He shrugs with a small smile—I still can't tell whether or not it's real—and is about to say something when Renge calls for Haruhi and me.

We rush over to where Renge is and we see two large, gangster-looking guys standing next to her with confused faces.

"These gentlemen volunteered to be the villains in our production."

"What production?" says one guy.

"What's with this chick?" the other guy questions. I wonder the same thing…

"These boys are from D class so they are perfect for the role," Renge exclaims and she starts to drag one of the guys towards the set. Uh oh. They look angry. The one being pulled violently pushes her away and towards some equiptment. Before I know it there is a harsh pain in my back and head. In a rush of adrenaline I jumped behind Renge to try to protect her.

""Kaede!"" Renge and Haru both shout worriedly and kneel next to me since I fell to my knees after the impact.

"Renge, you can't judge others like that before getting to know them!" Haruhi scolds as she looks over me.

Tears well up in my eyes from the pain and I hear a pair of footsteps rushing over here.

"What's goi-?" I hear Tamaki's voice. Then I hear someone getting punched.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi exclaims. Tamaki must have punched one of them. It hurts too much to open my eyes.

"Get out of here," Tamaki firmly commands. I hear the guys retreating and Tamaki comes to see me.

"Kaede! Are you okay?"

"It hurts…but I'll be okay." I manage to open my eyes and force a weak smile.

"That was great! Cameraman did you get that?" Renge shouts excitedly. Don't tell me she's only worried about her movie. "Now we just need a sweet narration from my dea-" Renge is cut off by the sound of glass shattering. We all look in the direction of the sound to see Kyoya standing there with a frown on his face.

"Ky-Kyoya? What's wrong?" Renge meekly asks.

"I can't allow anyone to see any violence from a host. I think you've caused enough damage today," at this he glances over to me and continues "you've caused one of our members to get hurt. Stop being a pest.," Kyoya responds in a harsh, stern voice.

"But-but you're supposed to say that it's alright," Renge cries.

"But that's not the real Kyoya," Tamaki says as he remains next to me. Aaand here come the waterworks. Renge falls to her knees crying and Haruhi goes over to tell her how you have to get to know someone before you love them. Kyoya comes over to me and checks on my injuries.

"Let's get her back to the music room," he tells Tamaki, who proceeds to pick me up bridal style. I kinda wish it was Kyoya picking me up but whatevs.

The next day during club hours I hear guests talking about what a great movie "it" was. They can't be talking about Renge's thing right? Sure enough Kyoya says he saved the footage. A few girls come up to me.

"Kaede you were great too! I loved you're relationship with Tamaki," one says as the others agree. They then start squealing

"A-ah. Thank you v-very mu-much." I sure didn't expect them to compliment me. I thought they wouldn't like my closeness to the hosts. I guess I misjudged them. Like Haruhi said, you shouldn't judge someone before getting to know them. They nod at me and go on their way.

"Are you feeling alright Kaede? Any headaches or other pain?" Kyoya asks as he approaches me. I smile. I think he's trying to hide that he was worried. Awe.

"I'm fine. I'm a bit sore but I'll be fine in a few days. Thanks for worrying!" I smile widely at him.

He turns his head and coughs into his hand slightly. "I have to make sure the members of this club are healthy," he says.

I laugh and say, "Of course you do Kyoya." I shoot him another smile as I continue to tend to the guests' needs. As I pass by the twins' table I hear them snickering with their guests. They glance at me and whisper to each other. They are so shady and suspicious. They're even rubbing off onto their guests!

_**(AN: I'm just gonna summarize the rest as it isn't too important.)**_

Renge walks in to our surprise. Apparently she decided to stay in Japan since it's too hard to start a host club in France or something like that. She talks to Haruhi about how 'he' was right and how she 'knows what he meant.' She describes how Haru must like and/or love her and then drags the crossdressing host off exclaiming about how they should play games together. Tamaki shouts after them not to take 'him.' I laugh and shake my head. This club sure is an adventure to be in.

_**Alright guys. I hope you like this one. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**_


End file.
